


I Quit

by invisame



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisame/pseuds/invisame
Summary: You try to do one good deed before you disappear forever but things don't go according to plan





	I Quit

TK-727. That had been your name ever since you became a storm trooper. The Empire did their best to turn you all into mindless drones. You were to toe the line, do as you were told, with no questions asked. That had never sat well with you, but you were good at pretending. Of course it was easier when you wore a helmet. No one could see your grimaces or knew when you were rolling your eyes. As much as you hated your life, you had gone along with it until now. What other option did you have?

While you'd always questioned some of the Empire's actions, now they'd gone too far. A whole planet filled with millions of people destroyed. And why? Part of it was to try out their new weapon but they could have done that on an empty planet or a vacant moon. No, they'd chosen Alderaan to make a point with a prisoner. 

They killed millions because she wouldn't tell them what she knew. The thought made your stomach turn. You couldn't do this anymore. You couldn't stay here for another moment. There was a difference between casualties of a war and outright genocide. 

Your time came sooner than you anticipated when a tractor beam hauled in an empty ship. It should be easy enough to steal and get you out of here. But there was something else you needed to do first. 

You arrived at the detention level and saluted the commanding officer. "TK-727. I've been sent to speak with the Princess." He nodded and motioned you through. You huffed a sigh of relief. They were familiar with you here as you were a regular interrogator. You had always been good at getting people to talk. You opened the door to the princess's cell. 

She sat on her bed and glared at you as you stepped into the small room. You let the door shut behind you. "I'm not going to tell you anything so you might as well save your breath," she spit out.

You smiled, admiring her strong spirit. You swung your blaster to hang behind you and pulled off your helmet. Her eyes widened in surprise as you shook out your hair. "Hello, Princess Leia. I am here to help."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Y/N Y/L/N." It felt odd coming off your lips. You hadn't used your true name in so long. "We need to get you out of here. You are scheduled to be executed."

She cocked her head as she studied you before finally nodding once. "All right then. What's the plan?"

You opened your mouth to fill her in, but stopped when you heard blaster fire. A lot of blaster fire. "Lay down. Pretend you're asleep," you instructed and Leia did as you asked.

You slid your helmet back on and moved away from the door, blaster at the ready. The door opened to allow another trooper to come in. He wasn't as tall as the standard dictated, nor did he move like a trained soldier.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" you asked, pressing the barrel of your blaster against the side of his neck. He put his hands up and Leia hopped up. "Helmet off," you ordered and he did as you said. You assessed him quickly. He needed a haircut and if you had to guess he was a couple of years younger than you. He was also very attractive. You felt a flutter in your belly. _Focus, Y/N_ , you reminded yourself. Now was hardly the time to be ogling someone. 

"Who are you?" Leia demanded.

"I'm Luke Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you. I'm with Ben Kenobi," he explained while trying to see you from the corner of his eye. 

"Ben Kenobi," Leia exclaimed. "Where is he?"

You lowered your blaster as you realized this was indeed another rescue attempt. The three of you hurried from the room only to run into a rather scruffy man and a wookie. Blaster fire came from the only exit to the detention center. You returned fire. "Can't get out that way," the man said.

"Looks like you've managed to cut off our only escape route," Leia said.

"You know I had this figured out. Had a plan and everything. Now, you've screwed everything up. Everyone in the ship will be looking for us," you added as you continued to return fire.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, your highness," he said to Leia then glanced at you. "And who even are you?"

"I'm the one that's going to save your asses," you answered and fired at the cover for the garbage chute. "Get in."

Leia went first followed by the wookie. "You're next, sweetheart," the scruffy one said. 

You fired down the corridor again. "Perhaps I should go last since I'm the only one that seems to be able to hit anything."

"Get in the hole," he growled.

Not wanting to waste any more time, you did as he said. 

"Where did you pick her up? She's a pain in the ass," you heard as you descended. 

"I like her," came the reply.

***

Once you'd managed to get the wookie away from the door you put in the override and the five of you stumbled into the hall. The men began stripping off their storm trooper uniforms.

"You know, most people wait to take off a disguise until they actually escape," you told them, keeping watch. 

"I think we can do without any more female advice," the scruffy one who had introduced himself as Han said.

You snorted. "Idiot."

"Now listen here--"

"Han, just knock it off. She's helped us out twice now. Let it go," Luke said.

"Besides, she's right," Leia interjected.

You smirked though no one could see it in your helmet. A sound came from the garbage room behind you and the wookie hurried down the hall. Before you realized what was happening, Han fired a shot into the room. 

"Would you like me to radio in and report our position while we're at it?" you snapped with a shake of your head. 

"From now on, you do as I say, okay?" Leia said. 

"Let's get this straight," Han said. "I take orders from one person and that's me."

"It's a wonder you're still alive," she responded.

You took up the rear with Luke. "Nice to see them getting along," he muttered. 

"Well, he's so likeable."

Luke gave you a smile as you followed the others, ready to correct their direction if necessary. Far be it for you to suggest the person familiar with the ship be the one in charge. It was easier to just tag along.

As you rounded a corner you came face to face with a small squad of troopers. "It's them. Blast them," one of them yelled. 

"Get to the ship," Han yelled and started running toward the troopers who all ran off.  Good to see storm trooper bravery never failed. 

You ran the opposite direction with Leia and Luke. Soon, more troopers were chasing you. You pushed the other two ahead of you until you came to a retracted bridge. You smashed your hand on the control panel and started messing with the buttons. Finally putting in the right combination to lock the door, you took of your gloves and helmet and tossed them aside. 

"That's better," you muttered as your fingers could now input the correct sequence easily.

The bridge started to slide into place while Luke fired at another storm trooper. When he'd killed the other man he glanced at you with a smile. He stopped for a moment when he realized he was actually seeing you and not your helmet. 

"H-hello," he stammered with wide eyes. 

"Hello yourself," you replied and smiled at him.

"Oh, please," Leia said, pulling you two across the bridge. "You can flirt after we catch our ride."


End file.
